Le bal masqué
by Malle-a-Lys
Summary: Un bal masqué, un couple improbable, un adversaire sournois et un plan infaillible. Impuissant, Harry assiste chaque année à une scène troublante. Faire tomber les masques n'est pas de tout repos mais notre héros est bien décidé à découvrir l'identité de l'imposteur. On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Gryffondor ! OS, Fluffy [Drarry – Yaoï – Slash – Explicite]


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 **Rating :** M

 **Couple :** Draco/Harry

 **Avertissement :** Slash / Yaoï / Scène explicite

 **Petit mot :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS que j'ai rédigé il y a quelques semaines. J'ai un peu hésité à le partager mais je me suis laissée tenter. Je l'ai rédigé d'une traite (en une journée complète !) et j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour le revisiter et corriger les fautes. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui auront passé les mailles du filet...

Ce n'est pas grand-chose et c'est sans prétention, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) J'attends vos avis avec plaisir (bon ou mauvais) ! Merci à vous qui me lisez et merci aussi à ceux qui me régalent en lançant une trace de leur passage ! ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Des bisous

* * *

 **31 octobre – Poudlard**

Le bal masqué était une tradition de Poudlard pour fêter Halloween, sauf qu'au lieu de se déguiser en monstres et autres créatures magiques comme chez les moldu, les élèves s'amusaient à prendre l'apparence d'un de leurs comparses. Harry adorait cette fête, l'année dernière il s'était déguisé en Luna Lovegood. Malheureusement pour lui, le Gryffondor était mauvais acteur et avait été démasqué par ses amis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour « Nargole ». Il avait retenu la leçon et cette année son plan était infaillible, il irait tel qu'il était ! Quoi de mieux que de jouer son propre rôle ? De plus, il serait noyé dans la masse des Harry Potter qui comme chaque année se présentaient dans la salle par centaines. D'ailleurs c'était assez perturbant, d'autant plus que la plupart jouaient son rôle à la perfection.

Il allait sans dire que c'était loin d'être agréable et flatteur de voir sa démarche maladroite, son comportement empoté et sa timidité copiés au centuple de manière plus ou moins réaliste. De quoi foutre un coup au moral ! L'avantage c'est que la deuxième personne la plus jouée juste après lui était Drago Malefoy.

C'était hilarant de voir ses clones le ridiculisaient ! Dean et Seamus s'amusaient à faire des paris sur les paires Malefoy/Potter qui faisaient semblant, ou pas d'ailleurs, de se foutre sur la gueule. Presque à tous les coups le Harry fictif gagnait ! Une preuve de plus qu'on l'aimait davantage que ce fichu Serpentard…

D'autres encore, s'amusaient à faire n'importe quoi avec le corps de sa Némésis, comme danser la gigue ou sourire niaisement. Personne n'était dupe, le verte-et-argent effrayait tout le monde dans les couloirs de l'école, un véritable salaud, pour la plupart des élèves c'était une manière de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Si cela s'arrêtait là, ce serait trop beau… Mais le sort en avait voulu autrement. Un élément plus qu'outrageant se produisait aussi immanquablement. Les élèves de Poudlard assistaient chaque année à la même scène, provoquant en grande majorité l'indifférence de certains et l'excitation hormonale des autres. Harry lui était simplement abasourdi et ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à ce spectacle si… Si irréaliste ! En effet, un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait vu sous ses yeux s'ébattre immanquablement un Malefoy et un Potter copie conforme à tous les âges. C'était très dérangeant…

La première fois Malefoy et Harry était du même gabarit, le rapport de force était égal, mais plus les années passèrent plus le Serpentard l'avait devancé en carrure et en taille, surplombant le petit Gryffondor. Pas que cela avait de l'importance en soi, mais Harry complexé par son corps chétif était toujours déconcerté et enragé de constater de cette façon l'ascendant physique qu'avait le Serpentard sur lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était si peu de chose une fois dans les bras forts et virils de la fouine trouillarde ! Cette année il était bien déterminé à savoir qui pouvait lui faire souffrir cette vision dans ce corps d'emprunt !

Ses meilleurs amis et lui s'étaient concertés pour montrer un plan infaillible, malgré le mécontentement d'Hermione qui s'était résignée à l'aider à contre cœur.

 **Une semaine avant la fête d'Hallowen – Les Trois Balais**

En ce samedi de sortie à Pré-au-lard, le fameux trio de Gryffondor que tout le monde connaissait, avait fui l'effervescence des magasins pour se réfugier dans le calme et la chaleur réconfortante de leur bar préféré.

Madame Rosmerta apparut avec leurs commandes : trois bièreaubeurre encore fumantes.

\- « Tenez les enfants »

\- « Merci Madame. » Lança Ron dont les joues se coloraient comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur les courbes voluptueuses de la tenancière.

Hermione à ce spectacle roula des yeux pendant qu'Harry s'empara de sa bièreaubeurre pour cacher son sourire. Il était évident pour tous que Ron et Hermione avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais Ron était trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir et Hermione trop hésitante pour franchir le pas. Harry avait aussi la certitude qu'ils finiraient par être ensemble un jour au l'autre. La Gryffondor réprima sa jalousie en grondant l'élu de son cœur pour ses manières disgracieuses, celui-ci s'excusa platement en faisant les yeux doux à une Hermione qui fondait littéralement sous son regard. Ils étaient mignons.

\- « Harry, tu sais en qui tu vas te déguiser cette année? »

\- « Je sais pas trop. J'avais pensé à Neville, c'est dans mes compétences d'acteur ! »

\- « C'est sûr ! Quand tu verra le remake du _Secret de Brokeback Mountain_ version Malefoy Potter, ta tête de Neville choqué n'en sera que plus authentique ! » Le charia Ron.

\- « Non, pitié pas ça ! J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter encore cette année ! En plus maintenant il me dépasse bien d'une tête... Déjà que c'est immonde de voir deux détraqués m'infliger ça chaque année, ça devient juste ridicule ! Puis, qui a envie de voir ça sérieux ? C'est digne de filles accros aux à _Boys Love_ ! »

\- « Moi je ne trouve pas ça dégradant. »

\- « Quoi ? » S'étrangla Ron avec sa bièreaubeurre

\- « Oui, philosophiquement parlant c'est beau. Ça montre à tous qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Comme le dit Alexandre Rodolphe Vinet, théologien et philosophe du 18ème siècle, " _La haine a été souvent la préface de l'amour._ " »

Sur ces belles paroles, Hermione eut le regard vague qu'ont les filles quand elles parlent d'amour et de grande passion. Harry et Ron quand à eux échangèrent un regard et une grimace de dégoût partagé.

\- « Tu devrais t'en inspirer Harry. »

\- « Quoi tu veux qu'il aille lécher les babines à la fouine ?! T'es malade 'Mione ! »

A cette idée Hermione rougie furieusement et se défendit.

\- « Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire bien sûr, mais reconnais que si Harry et Malefoy mettaient de l'eau dans leur chaudron on s'en portrait beaucoup mieux ! Ça fait des années que vous vous insultez et vous bagarrez pour des broutilles, ça devient lassant à force. »

\- « C'est lui qui me cherche à chaque fois, tu le sais bien ! »

\- « Arrête de faire l'enfant Harry, tu n'as plus 11 ans, grandit ! »

\- « N'empêche ça n'arrange rien du tout. Je ne veux plus voir ces deux énergumènes me tourner en ridicule encore une fois. Pff... » Souffla Harry d'un air dépité, tout en se rejouant les scènes de tous les baisers qu'il s'était vu échanger impuissant avec son ennemi.

\- « Harry... »

A l'entente de son prénom Harry releva la tête vers le rouquin. Celui-ci avant les yeux écarquillait à l'extrême et arborait un sourire diabolique. Il avait une idée derrière la tête à n'en pas douter.

\- « J'ai une super idée pour démasquer le Malefoy queutard ! »

\- « Oh non, pitié ! Ne l'écoute pas Harry. Tu sais bien que Ron à plein de super idées qui finissent **toujours** très mal ! Souviens-toi de l'épisode de Romilda, il a englouti le philtre d'amour sans même se méfier ! »

\- « Hé ! C'était pas ma faute ! Tu oublies grâce à qui on a pu sortir vivant de la partie d'échecs version sorcier géant en première année ! »

\- « Je me souviens surtout que tu as failli mourir. Imbécile ! »

La dispute se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes. Minutes qu'Harry mit à profit pour réfléchir. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Un Drago Malefoy, généralement plus vrai que nature, déambulait dans la salle à la recherche d'un Harry Potter le plus fidèle à l'authentique. Son choix arrêtait, il capturait sa proie dans ses filets et passait le reste de la soirée à le bécoter… Harry et Ron avaient déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de les stopper, mais rien à faire, toutes tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Le couple était insaisissable et fuyait à leur approche. Les rares fois où Harry était arrivé à retrouver son double victime en question, toute de la gent féminine bizarrement, elles étaient juste bonnes à glousser en disant qu'elles avaient passé une soirée formidable. Aucune n'avait su lui dire avec exactitude qui se cachait derrière ce Malefoy débridé. Mettre la main dessus était voué à l'échec. A moins que...

\- « Je sais ! »

\- « Quoi ? » Dirent en même temps ses amis reportant leurs attentions sur lui.

\- « Je ne vais pas me transformer cette année et je vais choper moi-même Malefoy ! »

\- « Euh... Harry, tu veux _vraiment_ choper Malefoy ? » Couina Ron.

Harry rougit quand il comprit le sens ambiguë de sa phrase.

\- « Non ! Non ! Enfin oui... Enfin non ! Arrrg… C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Ron ! Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà essayé de les arrêter mais à chaque fois ils s'évanouissent dans la nature... Le seul avantage que j'en ai retiré, c'est d'avoir trouvé le mode opératoire de Malefoy, enfin du faux Malefoy. A chaque fois il choisit le Moi le plus convainquant. Alors en toute logique si je reste juste moi, je serais le plus convaincant des faux Harry, non ? Inévitablement, il viendra à moi et là je le tiendrais !"

\- « Wouah super idée vieux ! J'adore ton plan !"

Les deux comparses rigolèrent ensemble. Cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne ! Ils le sentaient.

\- « Pff... Que vous êtes bêtes ! Admettons que tu arrives à l'attraper tu fais quoi ensuite ? Tu le ligotes jusqu'au lendemain en attendant qu'il se retransforme ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il voudra jamais te dire qui il est vraiment. »

\- « Oh mais Hermione c'est là que tu interviens. Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et la personne la plus intelligente et loyale que je connaisse ? »

\- « Arrête de me flatter Harry et viens-en aux faits. » Répondit Hermione les joues rougissantes et le menton levé, loin d'être insensible aux compliments d'Harry.

\- « J'aimerais que tu trouves l'antidote de la potion de métamorphose que nous fournissent les enseignants pour la soirée. Comme ça le moment venu je pourrais le donner à l'imposteur. »

\- « Mais Harry ! Le formule de cette potion est **extrêmement** **complexe** , sans parler que c'est trop risqué ! Si on se fait prendre on va encore perdre des points… »

\- « Hermione, s'il te plaît… Je sais que tu es toujours partant pour relever les challenges et je suis sûre que tu y arriveras haut la main ! J'ai toute confiance en toi, tu es bien plus intelligente que Ron et moi réunis ! »

A cette remarque Ron offensé commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Harry devançant la réaction de son ami, lui donna un coup dans le tibia bien senti et un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre de rentrer dans son jeu. Un éclair de lucidité éclaira les yeux de Ron qui lui sourit malicieusement. Heureusement Hermione n'avait rien vu de l'échange. La brunette avait le regard vide et semblait être partie dans une longue conversation morale avec elle-même pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait l'aider. Harry s'en voulut de manipuler ainsi sa meilleure amie, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Alors autant y aller à fond.

Harry lui lança un regard de chien battu (merci Ron !), celle-ci cligna des yeux attendris.

\- « Je t'en supplies Hermione, tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas ça si je pouvais faire autrement… Mais je suis désemparé face à la situation… Toi seule peux me venir en aide. »

\- « Humfff... Bon d'accord, mais sache que je désapprouve totalement ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Ne viens pas te plaindre quand ça tournera au fiasco, car forcément ça arrivera ! »

\- « Merci Hermione ! Je t'adore ! » S'exclama Harry qui se remit à boire sa bièreaubeurre, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

 **Le bal masqué – Grand Salle**

Harry se tenait prêt. Son costume était en place. C'était à dire aucun. L'ingénieux antidote créé par Hermione enfin terminé était prêt à emploi. Brave Hermione ! Il avouait avoir très vite décroché quand son amie lui avait expliqué la manière dont elle avait trouvé le contre sort. Il s'était contenté de lui dégoter les ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité et de lui faire confiance pour le reste. Il avait cependant retenu l'essentiel, Hermione était géniale et l'antidote devait être administré de manière buccale comme la potion d'origine. Elle lui avait même prémâché le travail en lui délivrant une méthode infaillible pour délivrer la potion à l'usurpateur. Bon la méthode infaillible laissait quand même à désirer… Tant pis, Harry savait qu'il fallait parfois faire preuve de sacrifice et d'abnégation pour la bonne cause ! Courage Harry !

Face à lui Ron finissait de revêtir son uniforme et sa cape de sorcier avant de gober la capsule de potion. Harry connaissait le procédé pour l'avoir déjà utilisé, c'était un peu comme le Polynectar sauf qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'ADN, l'imaginaire suffisait. En effet, Il fallait penser très fort à la personne dont on voulait prendre l'apparence et la visualiser avec précision, sinon le résultat pouvait être catastrophique. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Goyle avait essayé de se changer en Pansy mais avait oublié de visualiser son corps. Inévitablement il s'était retrouvé avec la tête du pékinois, en un peu plus joufflu, rattachée à son corps d'origine. Pour le coup il s'était littéralement déguisé en monstre !

Après quelques soubresauts, Ron se transforma en la copie conforme de Neville.

\- « Alors c'est réussi ? » Dit Ron-Neville.

\- « Oui Ron, tu es parfait ! »

\- « Cool ! »

En même temps c'était pas difficile, pensa Harry. Ils partageaient le même dortoir depuis leur première année et s'étaient vus des milliards de fois sous toutes les coutures.

Les deux garçons descendirent rejoindre les autres Gryffondor dans la salle commune, avec l'effervescence qui y régnait et le nombre d'Harry dans la pièce, la première partie de leur plan se déroulait parfaitement. Harry se noya rapidement dans la cohue des Harry Potter, qui s'étaient rassemblés en groupe, pour faire bonne mesure.

Personne ne savait que c'était lui et au cas où il serait obligé de révéler sa « véritable identité », Ron et lui s'était mis d'accord pour s'intervertir l'histoire d'une soirée. Ron était Harry transformé en Neville et Harry était Ron transformé en Harry. Tout ce micmac avait donné mal à tête de Ron mais Harry espérait qu'il ne se trahirait pas !

\- « Oh ! Comment tu as fait ? On dirait vraiment le vrai ! » S'extasia un Harry qui lui vint tâter le biceps.

\- « Aussi maigrelet que l'original ! » S'extasia un autre Harry.

\- « Oui sans parler de tes cheveux plus que mal coiffé ! Une vrai queue de Balaie ! Formidable ! » Scanda un autre hilare en lui touchant les cheveux.

Harry, le vrai, se sentit affreusement vexé mais préféra ne rien dire et se força à sourire. Celle qui tâtait un instant plus tôt ses biceps se mit à lever son propre T-Shirt pour dévoiler une belle plaquette d'abdo, qu'il savait ne pas posséder.

Une grande majorité des Harry ici présent, se pressèrent autour du faux Harry bodybuildé afin de toucher son ventre tout en s'esclaffant de plus belle et en rougissant à qui mieux mieux. Le Gryffondor était abasourdi qu'on traite son corps d'emprunt de la sorte. Une autre partie de lui, était flattée qu'il soit l'objet de fantasme. Un Harry plus ronchon que les autres, les bras croisés, les interrompit d'un ton sec.

\- « Pour avoir vu Harry de nombreuses fois torse nu se balader chez moi, je peux vous dire qu'il ne ressemble clairement pas à ça… »

\- « Ginny ?! »

La supposée Ginny-Harry le fixa la mine suspicieuse et les yeux plissés, n'écoutant aucun des Harry qui la pressaient de questions sur le véritable corps qu'avait le survivant.

\- « Harry, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Merde ! Il était trop con ! Il venait de se faire griller, vite, vite, une excuse…

\- « Bien sûr que non Ginny ! C'est moi ton frère, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Harry imita tant bien que mal le sourire parfois benêt de son meilleur ami pour la leurrer. Heureusement pour lui, cela eut l'air de fonctionner.

\- « Ron ? Tu t'es déguisé en Harry ?! »

Mystère élucidé c'était bien Ginny.

\- « Ah ! Tout s'explique ! C'est pour ça que tu lui ressembles comme deux goutte d'eau ! Vas-y, lève ton T-Shirt Ron pour qu'on voit à quoi il ressemble vraiment ! » Gloussa un Harry avec un air lubrique.

\- « Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je ne lui ferais jamais ça ! Espèces de perverses ! »

Une clameur déçue s'éleva de la masse des Harry. Il était outré du comportement de ces filles qui jugeaient et manipulaient son corps sans vergogne. La soirée allait être longue, très longue.

Ginny-Harry prit la parole pour calmer les Harry.

\- « Les filles calmez-vous ! On est là pour foutre la pâtée au Malefoy, soyez concentrés ! »

\- « Ou pour autre chose... »

\- « Non ! On lui fout la pâté et c'est tout ! Plus de dérapage avec l'ennemi c'est clair ?! »

Quelques-unes firent une moue boudeuse, mais la majorité prit un air grave et acquiesca. Finalement il les aimait bien ces Filles-Harry.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils suivirent la cohue des Gryffondor qui sortaient des dortoirs tout excités à la perceptive de la soirée qui n'attendait qu'eux.

* * *

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Le plafond magique teinté d'un crépuscule étoilé, était parsemé de citrouilles suspendues et creusées dans des masques d'épouvante, leurs bouches se tordant dans des rires diaboliques éclairés de l'intérieur par la flamme d'une bougie. Les quatre tables, garnies de montagnes de friandises venant de Honeydukes et de boissons en tous genres, étaient drapées de nappes orange coupées par une longue travée noire. Celles-ci avaient étaient poussées aux extrémités de la salle, faisant office de buffet, laissant libre accès à une vaste piste de danse où quelques élèves se déhanchaient déjà sur le rythme endiablé des Bizarr' Sisters. Surplombant l'attroupement de gais lurons, les professeurs étaient à leur place habituelle entrain de converser calmement, hermétique à la frénésie ambiante.

Harry passait somme toute une bonne soirée. Il avait assisté aux rassemblements des Harry Potter de plusieurs maisons. Tous étaient plus ou moins conformes même si certains étaient plus beaux, plus grands, plus musclés et mieux peignés que lui. C'était donc comme ça qu'on l'imaginait ? A côté d'eux il en était presque complexé… Mais bon, c'était pas tout, il n'était pas venu ici pour se reluquer !

Harry s'éclipsa au moment où un groupe de Malefoy étaient venus les rejoindre pour préparer leur scène de théâtre. Il était bizarre de voir des Harry Potter et des Drago Malefoy se parler amicalement et rire ensemble avant de se s'invectiver comme du poisson pourrir, pour de nouveau s'esclaffer. Bien sûr, dans ces sketchs le Harry était toujours gagnant. Même si, cela n'était que de bluff, ça réchauffa le cœur du Gryffondor. L'humiliation du faux Malefoy bien entendu, pas leur « bonne entente ».

A l'inverse d'autres groupes Potter/Malefoy, moins nombreux, s'affrontaient avec à chaque fois un Harry perdant. Des Serpentard à n'en pas douter.

Harry observait la salle, ou plus précisément il scrutait les Malefoy un à un, concentré sur son objectif. Il en avait suspecté plusieurs depuis le début de la soirée, mais tous avaient un défaut ou une attitude qui l'avait éconduit. L'un d'entre eux par exemple, avait les yeux bleus et souriait un peu trop, et un autre avait embrassé à pleine bouche une élève déguisée en Crabbe. Yeurk… Il avait failli rendre son jus de citrouille tellement cette vision l'avait dégoûté !

Du coin de l'œil il observait, l'air de rien, son nouveau suspect. Celui-ci était comme lui, assis seul sur un banc. Nonchalamment installé, le double de Malefoy scrutait la salle de ses yeux froids et prédateurs sans faire aucun geste.

Un moment son regard croisa le sien et le fixa intensément, sondant son âme. Harry se crut démasqué, on aurait dit qu'il le voyait vraiment tel qu'il était ! Enfin il était lui-même. Enfin bref ! Il se comprenait. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ron-Neville pour venir le voir.

\- « Salut Ha..Ron ! Alors ça avance ? »

\- « Rien pour le moment. »

\- « Aller laisses tomber un peu et vient t'amuser. Toute façon il pourra pas se tromper ! Tu es le plus crédible des Harry ! » Dit Ron-Neuville en pouffant de sa propre blague.

\- « Il a raison, ça serre à rien de rester là comme un imbécile. Tu parais encore plus suspect. » Dit une Pansy plus vraie que nature.

\- « Hermione ?! Pourquoi… Pansy ? »

\- « Euh… J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux, alors je voulais voir ce que ça faisait… »

\- « N'importe quoi ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? Hermione a des cheveux bien plus beaux que Pansy ! »

Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment et détourna timidement les yeux. Puis soudain son regard se teinta de surprise et elle verdit.

\- « Potter. Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? »

En même temps que la voix traînante s'infiltra dans son cerveau pour faire tilte, une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Remontant son regard le long du bras et du buste du jeune homme, la tête penchée bien en arrière, Harry regarda un Malefoy qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Pas de doute son plan avait fonctionné. Le faux Malefoy était tombé dans ses filets. Il pouvait passer à l'étape supérieur.

\- « Bien sûr Malefoy, avec plaisir. » Répondit Harry d'un ton ironique, tout en lui saisissant néanmoins la main pour le suivre sur la piste de danse.

Harry se fustigea intérieurement de son comportement. Le regard rivé sur le dos de Malefoy qui l'entraînait dans la foule, main dans la main, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta pour lui faire face, Harry le percutât violemment. L'usurpateur en profita pour passer perfidement ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

\- « Tu es bien entreprenant Potter. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. »

La voix de Malefoy, plus que réaliste, fit frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds. Il se dégagea vivement, mais celui-ci avait gagné en poigne et le retint avec facilité. Le brun croisa le regard amusé du blond.

\- « Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! »

\- « Plus tard Potter, plus tard. Soit patient. »

\- « Que... »

\- « Fermes la bouche Potter, c'est mal élevé. »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un mouvement. Il était déconcerté par les sous-entendus du jeune homme, mais ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise fut l'effet qu'avaient eu ses gestes et ses paroles sur lui. Merde alors ! Le corps de Malefoy lui faisait de l'effet ! C'était vrai qu'il avait bien changé, sa silhouette fine avait néanmoins pris en muscle, et ses yeux orageux étaient toujours aussi stupéfiants. La blondeur très pâle de sa chevelure captait la lumière et se teintait des multiples éclats colorés clignotants et vacillants de la grande salle. Il était aussi magnifique et miroitant que la lune, captant invariablement la lumière du soleil pour la rendre douce et agréable à l'œil.

Harry qui avait posé ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard dans sa tentative de s'échapper de sa poigne, se mit sans vraiment s'en rentre compte à dessiner lentement de ses doigts la gorge, les clavicules et les pectoraux de son ennemi. Il était délicat, plat, ferme et chaud à travers sa chemise grise. Chaud. Mon Dieu qu'il faisait chaud sur cette piste de danse ! Les professeurs veulent les faire suffoquer ou quoi !

N'en pouvait plus Harry passa maladroitement par-dessus sa tête le pull aux couleurs de sa maison et d'un coup de baguette il l'envoya valser sur un banc. Dans la manœuvre son T-Shirt s'était soulevé, dévoila une grande partie de son buste. Malefoy en avait profité pour poser ses mains directement sur sa peau.

Le Gryffondor fut choqué de ne pas être choqué justement. Perdu et désorienté, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Aussi illogique que cette pensée pouvait l'être, il avait l'impression que ses mains qui caressaient doucement son dos, lui procurant d'agréable sensation, étaient à leur place. Relevant timidement les yeux vers son partenaire de danse, il vit Malefoy le regarder avec intensité, une lueur d'amusement et de désir dans les yeux.

Harry passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son ennemi, et le défia du regard de l'y déloger. Celui-ci en réponse le rapprocha d'un coup sec pour coller leur torse l'un à l'autre. Le brun, la joue posée contre la clavicule de Malefoy, observa le monde qu'il avait oublié autour de lui. Les corps qui l'encerclaient, se déhanchaient frénétiquement sur un rythme endiablé. Certains lorgnés de temps à autre dans leur direction, comme pour leur reprocher leur cadence trop lente.

En effet les deux jeunes hommes dansaient leur propre danse douce, sensuelle et affreusement lente. Drago et lui étaient à contre temps c'était certain. Pourtant Harry se sentait plus que jamais ancré dans l'instant présent. Ses mains s'aventurèrent timidement dans les cheveux fins à la douceur de plume à sa portée. Son mouvement tira un grognement d'avertissement à son partenaire. Le brun retira vivement ses mains, s'en voulant de son geste impulsif.

\- « Dé.. Désolé »

\- « Remets tes mains tout de suite à leur place Potter ! » Dit Malefoy d'une voix sèche.

Harry un peu déconcerté obéit, et ses mains vinrent fourrager de manière plus insistante la chevelure du blond. Sous ses attentions, le corps de Serpentard se tendit un peu avant de soupirer de bien-être. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait.

\- « Arrête de sourire bêtement Potter. »

\- « Qui l'eût cru, l'orgueilleux Drago Malefoy ronronnant sous la caresse d'Harry Potter ! On voit vraiment de tout à Halloween ! Dis-moi, qui es-tu pour malmener ainsi l'image de Malefoy ? »

\- « Ta gueule copie conforme. T'es aussi chiant et stupide que le vrai. Je préfère quand tu te la boucle. »

\- « Aller, dis-moi qui tu es ! C'est qu'un jeu après tout, on s'en fout. »

\- « Et si j'étais Drago Malefoy. » Répondit-il sérieusement se dégagea pour croiser son regard, le sourcil haussé.

\- « Ah, ah, ah ! Aller laisses moi rire ! Jamais Drago n'agirait de la sorte ! Aller dis-moi s'il te plaît… »

Son sourire enfantin et l'usage du prénom de son ennemi, qu'Harry avait échappé par mégarde, eurent de l'effet sur l'usurpateur. Après la surprise passée, le blond le contempla comme la septième merveille du monde. Chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais avec le vrai Malefoy ! Dommage se dit tristement Harry, car le visage illuminé et attendri de sa Némésis était charmant à contempler.

\- « Dis-toi que pour ce soir, et uniquement pour ce soir, je suis le véritable Drago Malefoy. »

\- « Ça répond pas à ma question ! »

\- « Oh si Harry, bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

\- « Et toi ? Tu ne veux même pas savoir qui je suis vraiment ? » Demanda Harry légèrement irrité de ne pas avoir de réponse, et irrationnellement vexé qu'il ne soit pas un minimum intéressé de découvrir sa véritable identité.

A croire que cette doublure de Malefoy pourrait sauter sur n'importe quel Harry à la ronde !

\- « Tu es Potter voyons. Le véritable Harry Potter. » Dit-il avec assurance, ses yeux gris scrutant son âme.

Harry flippa. Était-ce un jeu ou était-il vraiment démasqué ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Si ? Merde… Vite, vite quelque chose…

\- « Ah, ah ! Bien sûr que non ! Moi c'est Ron ! »

Le blond tiqua au nom du rouquin, puis explosa de rire. Merde mauvaise excuse ! Il avait un pois chiche à la place de la cervelle ou quoi ! Comment avait-il pu utiliser cette excuse, certes c'était la seule qu'il avait pensé à créer pour la soirée si son identité était démasquée… Mais quand même, il fallait vraiment être très con pour croire que Ron déguisé en Harry se mettrait à danser avec Malefoy ! Jamais personne ne goberait ça. Putain… C'est sûr il avait été démasqué…

\- « Oh Merlin ! Harry, tu me tues ! »

\- « C'est bon arrête de rire. » Répondit bougon Harry.

Le faux Malefoy était mort de rire, son flanc se contractait sous l'assaut de sa frénésie. Plié en deux, il se tenait les côtes comme pour éviter ses éclats de voix de transpercer directement sa cage thoracique. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et leva la tête à la hauteur d'Harry, les yeux baignés de larmes causés par son hilarité.

\- « Oh aller Harry, boude pas. Avoues que c'est tellement incongru que s'en est horripilant ! »

\- « Oh, et d'après toi Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ce n'est pas incongru ? »

Cette réplique doucha le Serpentard. Redevenu sérieux, il le regarda tristement en s'approchant de lui, ses mains vinrent se poser sur les bras croisés du Gryffondor, les caressant doucement.

\- « J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait plus regarder son ennemi, le voir aussi proche de lui tout en la sachant en réalité à des années-lumière. C'était le moment, il allait démasquer ce beau parleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête dans les bras de sa Némésis.

Sautant sur son vis-à-vis, Harry se mit à l'embrasser maladroitement. D'abord réticentes, les lèvres de son partenaire lui répondirent et ses bras emprisonnèrent sa taille contre son torse. Sentant le moment venir, le Gryffondor mordit dans la capsule d'antidote dissimulée dans la cavité d'une molaire, grâce au bon soin d'Hermione. Comme quoi avoir des parents dentistes, ça avait du bon ! Harry qui s'attendait à un goût atroce fut surpris de sentir sur sa langue le goût mentholé et sucré d'un thé marocain.

Le Gryffondor força le passage des lèvres de sa Némésis pour lui transmettre l'antidote avant qu'il ne l'avale par réflexe. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement quand Malefoy se fraya à son tour un chemin dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent timidement, avant de partir dans une danse folle et enivrante. Ce con embrassait vraiment bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus que baisers, mains baladeuses et soupires de contentement. Comme chaque année, les deux ennemies se donnèrent en spectacle dans l'indifférence totale de la grande salle noire de monde. Après tout, l'effet de surprise n'existait plus et qui aurait pu se doutait que cette fois-ci était différente ? Cependant un élément essentiel manquait à tous, ou presque. S'ils avaient su...

Cette année Harry ne regardait pas la scène de l'extérieur, il la jouait.

Dans tous les cas, le Gryffondor n'en avait que faire de ce les autres pouvaient penser. Son monde se réduisait à ses sensations nouvelles à portée de doigts et de lèvres. A bas la morale ! A bas la logique ! A bas les foutues conséquences ! Tout foutait le camp, il était perdu, obnubilé par ses sens. La raison l'avait quitté. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait juste vivre. Vivre pleinement… Et il le fit.

Harry gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, avec l'espoir vain de ne jamais devoir refaire surface dans la réalité. Derrière ses paupières closes, il se rejoua toutes les scènes de ces baisers volés avec Malefoy. Loin d'être terrifié et offusqué comme par le passé, il s'en nourrissait, amplifiant son plaisir immédiat.

A l'effleurement de la pulpe de ses doigts, caressant la peau douce et chaude à la base de la nuque de l'inconnu, il visualisa une peau immaculée que des fils de soie d'or blanc venaient chatouiller.

A ses lèvres qui n'en finissaient pas de torturer leurs semblables, il dessina un visage pour les sublimaient un nez aquilin surplombé de deux yeux anthracite.

A la sensation de ses arabesques tracées du bout des doigts dans la cambrure de son dos, il visualisa le contraste saisissant de doigts diaphanes et délicats sur sa peau légèrement hâlée.

Sans aucune honte pour l'heure, Harry Potter fantasmait allègrement sur son ennemi collégial, Drago Malefoy, et nom de Merlin que c'était bon ! Harry ne voulait pas encore se réveiller de toutes ses merveilleuses sensations et retomber dans la réalité. Il refusait de découvrir l'identité de l'usurpateur. Il désirait continuer de toucher du bout des doigts l'impossible.

Cependant personne n'exauça ses prières silencieuses, et bien trop tôt au goût d'Harry l'homme se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

\- « Oh Merlin, Harry... Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça… »

Harry les yeux toujours fermés, essayait de deviner à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix divinement rauque et suave. Hum… Un timbre comme celui-là ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Apollon.

\- « Harry ? »

Oui une voix définitivement délicieuse et étrangement familière...

\- « Potter ! Ouvre tes putains d'yeux de binoclard ! »

Aïe. Il préférait la tonalité précédente, celle-ci était cassante et sinueuse comme un serpent.

Harry prit son courage gryffondorien à deux mains et commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux, un peu effrayé de ce qui l'attendait. A travers ses longs cils noirs il vit d'abord le haut d'une chemise grise. Rien à signaler. Les vêtements ne changeaient pas pendant la transformation. Ses paupières se levèrent un peu plus, découvrant tout d'abord des lèvres gonflées et luisantes de leur baiser, surmonté d'un nez aquilin. Appétissant. Harry libéra un peu plus ses pupilles de leurs cages de chair pour planter son regard dans deux lacs d'argent. Magnifiques et terrifiants, comme le calme avant la tempête. Oh, merde. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en deux soucoupes concurrençant l'arrondie parfaite de ses lunettes. La chevelure du jeune homme avait bien ce blond platine rare et caractéristique. Harry ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche. Le tout additionné donnait un résultat sans équivoque. Il se trouvait bien devant… Drago Malefoy.

Les turbines du Gryffondor se mirent en marche en grinçant. Autant dire que ces dernières minutes il avait eu la capacité crânienne d'un poisson rouge à l'article de la mort.

L'antidote avait-il échoué ? En tout cas il était sûr de l'avoir administré, il n'avait aucun doute. Il s'y était même appliqué plus que nécessaire… Bref ! Hermione s'était peut-être trompé ? Il en doutait, Hermione ne se trompait jamais, en tout pas en ce qui concernait le domaine de la connaissance.

 _Oh Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'_ _est_ _vraiment_ _lui..._ Pensa Harry.

\- « Ma.. Malefoy ?! »

\- « Oui Potter ? »

\- « C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? »

\- « Bravo Potty, brillant effort de déduction. J'en attendais pas tant. »

Nom de Merlin c'était un cauchemar ! Harry tourna la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche des ses amis. Ils étaient là bien sûr et n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Hermione en Pansy un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, pas choquée pour un sou, semblait lui faire la moral et lui dire : _Je t'avais prévenue !_ Ron en Neville avait la bouche grande ouverte et le regard hagard. Harry se fit une drôle de réflexion. Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors la ressemblance dans les expressions de ses deux compagnons de dortoir. Sous ses yeux s'étalait une imitation parfaite et authentique de son camarade de dortoir. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu mieux jouer Neville que son meilleur ami.

Des doigts délicats le saisirent sous le menton pour ramener son visage vers son bourreau, coupant court à ses digressions mentales. Malefoy se tenait toujours devant lui, ses yeux gris fouillèrent les siens et une lueur prédatrice les obscurcissaient dangereusement.

\- « Ne regarde que moi, Harry Potter. »

Sur cette menace à peine voilée, le Serpentard fondit sur la bouche du Gryffondor encore désorienté. Non, ce soir Harry ne jouait pas le rôle de Neville. Il jouait bien son propre rôle, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard**

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis marchèrent dans le couloir les menant en cours de Potion. Ron et Hermione comme à leur habitude se chamaillèrent pour des broutilles, Harry un peu en retrait ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il avait la tête trop remplie d'un certain Serpentard.

Mordred ! Si on lui avait dit un mois plus tôt qu'il s'enticherait de la fouine il aurait ri au nez et la barbe de tous ! Et pourtant… Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'il avait échangé leur premier baiser. Leur haine n'avait pas vraiment été un prélude à leur amour naissant comme aimait lui rabâcher Hermione. Non, l'animosité toujours présente entre les deux ennemis était seulement devenue un combustible qui alimentait cette nouvelle passion.

Les deux Némésis se pourrissaient toujours autant la vie, les insultes, les coups de poing et les sorts fusaient encore. Cependant au lieu de se terminer avec la victoire de l'un et la frustration de l'autre repartant chacun de leur côté. La dote avait changé. Le vaincu s'octroyait le droit d'exiger son lot de consolation à coup de baisers effrénés et de corps échaudés. C'était une bien alléchante façon de régler les tensions entre les deux jeunes hommes. Chacun se noyant dans leur désir commun de s'appartenir, de se déchirer, de s'aimer même si ce mot n'avait jamais était prononcé, il était comme suspendu entre eux comme une évidence. Ils se haïssaient comme ils s'aimaient, cruellement, violemment, passionnément.

Oh, au début Harry avait tenté de résister au Serpentard, mais le blond ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il lui avait tendu des pièges et Harry était lamentablement tombé dedans à tous les coups. Le scénario était toujours le même, Drago l'insultait, l'humiliait et Harry lui criait son animosité au détour d'un couloir très vite happé par sa bouche chaude et humide. Bien assez vite le Gryffondor avait succombé avec délice, mais il n'avait pas cédé sur un point. Il voulait comprendre le pourquoi du comment qui les avaient amenés à cette situation inextricable. Usant de ruse digne d'un Serpentard, Harry était arrivé à extirper la vérité du blond.

La première année Drago, comme Harry, avait été surpris et choqué de voir leur double de bécoter. Il s'était avéré que Pansy et Blaise lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Rien de plus. La deuxième année Drago, toujours aussi imbu de lui-même était venu au bal masqué comme à chaque fois, tel qu'il était. Le Whisky Pur Feu avait coulé à flot à l'époque, illégalement bien sûr, et Drago qui s'était rejoué le scène du baiser dans la tête à de nombreuses reprises l'année écoulée était curieux. L'idée de tenté l'expérience lui-même et de reproduire la scène pour voir la tête choqué de Potty, lui avait parut brillant dans son esprit alcoolisé.

L'acte passé, il avait trouvé ça fascinant de pouvoir enfin dominer son ennemi dans une étreinte. Cela devint une tradition, chaque année il traquait le Potter le plus « authentique » et s'activait à le séduire. Une manière de gagner sur lui à coup sûr. Jusqu'au dernier bal masqué où Harry Potter avait fait son entrée sous sa véritable apparence. Drago connaissait trop bien son ennemi pour se faire duper, il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil et n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de posséder enfin le vrai.

A part Ron et Hermione qui étaient dans la confidence, leur relation était restée dans l'ombre. Se nourrissant au grand jour de la haine de l'autre, et au détour d'un couloir ou la nuit venue de la passion déchirante de leurs corps et de leurs âmes liées.

La tête dans les nuages, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit un bras puissant le choper par la taille pour l'insérer de force dans un petit local à balai. Local qu'il avait beaucoup visité ce dernier mois.

\- « Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on va encore être en retard en Potion ! »

\- « Ta gueule Potter c'est ta faute. »

\- « Qu'est ce que... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par cette bouche tentatrice, qui une fois encore lui donnait un plaisir dévastateur. Harry se laissa totalement submerger par ce corps pressé contre le sien qui mettait ses sens à rude épreuve. Sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, que Drago ravageait à coup de dents il souleva la jambe d'Harry d'une main pour l'amarrer à sa taille, le Gryffondor passa automatiquement les bras autour de son cou et enroula le Serpentard dans l'étau de ses jambes. Soutenant son poids à l'aide du mur où Drago plaqua rudement Harry, il imposa son rythme à coup de hanche simulant l'acte.

Au contact de leurs virilités dressées Harry se cambra, lança libre accès à son cou que Drago prit soin d'explorer. La pression devient de plus en plus insoutenable, surtout quand le blond passa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour le saisir à travers ses vêtements.

\- « Oh putain… Drago… »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. D'un geste habile il déboutonna le jean d'Harry, juste assez pour libérer son membre douloureux, sur lequel il martela un puissant va et vient. C'était primitif, sauvage, impulsif et Harry aimait ça. Il se sentait aimé et désiré ardemment. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée Drago revint prendre possession de sa bouche avec autorité.

Quand le Gryffondor se sentit au bord du gouffre, le Serpentard arrêta son geste et se recula pour ancrer ses pupilles anthracite dans ses voisines émeraude. Une lueur de possessivité et de colère non feinte, brillait dans ses yeux froids.

\- « Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de la belette femelle. »

\- « De quoi tu parles ? »

\- « Ce matin au déjeuner, je l'ai vu ! Elle t'a touché la main et toi t'étais là à sourire comme un imbécile ! »

\- « Tu te fous de moi ? Le seul contact qu'on a eu c'est quand elle m'a passé le jus de citrouille ! Je peux même plus parler à mes amis maintenant ! Va te faire voir Malefoy, t'as aucun droit sur m-ah ! »

Un mouvement habile du pouce sur l'extrémité du brun le fit glapir honteusement. Anéantissant à néant sa colère précédente.

\- « Tu disais ? »

\- « Continue... »

\- « Je préfère. »

Drago reprit enfin la caressa qu'il avait délaissé. Harry se laissa transportait toujours plus loin, sans se soucier du reste. Il était entre de bonnes mains.

\- « Tu es à moi Harry et je compte bien te le rappeler à chaque instant de ta misérable vie. » Susurra Drago d'une voix rauque à son oreille qu'il ponctua en plantant ses crocs d'un geste possessif dans son cou.

Harry cria de douleur mais aussi du plaisir incommensurable qui traversa tout son corps pour se répandre en source chaude et poisseuse dans la main de son amant. Le corps las, il se laissa aller contre Drago quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement et posa un baiser papillon sur la marque qu'il lui avait apposée, comme pour s'excuser de son geste. Puis il remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un ultime baiser chaste. Quelques tours de baguette et sorts informulés plus tard ils étaient de nouveaux présentables.

Sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours, sérieusement en retard. A peine arrivé Rogue se retourna dans un mouvement de cape pour s'avancer vers eux, la démarche sèche et dangereuse.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a retenu pour que vous vous permettiez de venir en retard à mon cours ? » Dicta le professeur Rogue de sa voix sifflante et huileuse.

\- « C'est la faute de Potter, Monsieur ! Il m'a agressé dans le couloir, il m'a même mordu à la gorge, regardez. Il est vraiment fou ! » S'exclama Drago de sa voix traînante et pleurnicharde.

En effet sur le cou de Drago s'étendait une belle marque de morsure à vif.

Non il n'avait pas osé... C'est lui qui l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang et les avaient fait arriver en retard ! Cette sale fouine perfide avait dû lancer dans ses sorts informulés, une incantation pour revêtir la meurtrissure qu'il lui avait faite à sa place. Il avait tout calculé ce salaud…

\- « Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui... »

\- « Silence Potter ! Je ne soufflerais d'entendre un instant de plus vos mensonges éhontés ! 15 points en moins pour agression contre un camarade et je vous attends ce soir à 21h dans les cachots. »

\- « Mais monsieur... »

Rogue s'avança de deux pas et s'interposa entre Drago et lui, plongeant sur Harry un regard froid et dangereux.

\- « Puisque vous insistez… 10 points en moins pour insubordination à un professeur. »

Drago dans le dos de Rogue, lui lançant son regard narquois et hautain, avant de le ponctuer d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Le message était clair. Harry ne put retenir un grognement de rage et d'anticipation sortir de sa gorge. Il s'était encore fait avoir, Mordred ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre…

\- « Oui Potter ? Autre chose ? »

La voix narquoise de Rogue fit lever les yeux d'Harry vers lui. Tel parrain, tel filleul. Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor préféra se taire plutôt que de répondre à la provocation.

\- « Retournez à vos places immédiatement et Potter que je ne vous reprenne pas à interrompre une nouvelle fois mon cours ! »

Harry d'un pas rageur, s'installa à sa place habituelle à côté de Ron.

\- « Harry » Chuchota Ron « Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu sors avec cette sale fouine. Désolé de te le dire mais Malef… Ton copain, c'est vraiment une plaie purulente ! »

Harry soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron lui posait la question, à force d'essayer de lui expliquer la raison, il en était arrivé à définir avec précision les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de sa Némésis. Harry inspira un bon coup et tenta de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois.

\- « Parce qu'ensemble nous sommes vraiment nous, tous les jours de l'année, sans apparats et sans détours. Drago est l'antidote de son propre poison. Il est mon néant, mon tout, ma constante. Il génère le chaos pour mieux bâtir un monde à notre image, un endroit où je suis pleinement vivant. »

\- « Hé bah putain. Vous êtes vraiment tordus ! » Lança Ron, pendant qu'Hermione qui n'avait rien loupé de la réponse d'Harry regardait devant elle l'air rêveuse.

Harry se retourna pour admirait sa fouine perfide. Celui-ci le contemplait avec une lueur d'amusement et d'anticipation, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Nom de Merlin, il s'était damné pour un mec sournois, chieur et possessif. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
